Anthony Luciano Barone
Summary Anthony Luciano Barone is a caporegime of the Mafia and the 9th member of Novum Dei. He is an enemy of Pantheon, and one of their biggest threats. Anthony was one of the first members of the mafia, joining them in an attempt to get away from his overly religious family. However, he was swept up in a murder case involving the Neverworld, and the Anomaly Nox, and during this time was mentally broken, becoming an Anomaly and transforming into the man he is today. Appearance In addition to the appearance on the right, Anthony also sports a large burn scar on his left cheek that he covers with makeup (not visible on the pic, that's blood splatter). He also has numerous whip scars on his back from where his parents flagellated him. Personality Charismatic, vain and easily pissed off. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''True Neutral | Chaotic/Neutral Evil '''Name: '''Anthony Luciano Barone, Tony, Novum Dei #9, The Wrathful '''Origin: Monarchverse Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''22 | Over 120 '''Classification: '''Human | Anomaly '''Date of Birth: ~1838 Birthplace: Rome Weight: '''Unknown | 90kg '''Height: 187cm Likes: Money, drugs, alcohol | Killing evil (though he has a really loose definition of evil) Dislikes: '''His family | Pretty much everyone. '''Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: None | Murder Values: Freedom | Commitment to a path Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Chicago Mafia, Novum Dei Themes: Combat Statistics [[Tiering System|'Tier']]: 9-C | At least 9-A Powers and Abilities: Skilled knife and gun user, skilled hand to hand combatant | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Regeneration (Low-Godly, can regenerate as long as his will is not broken), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3 and 4), Extrasensory Perception via Sight (can sense "sin" around him), Reality Warping, Law Manipulation and Concept Manipulation through his Authority that grants Water Manipulation (can create torrents of water), Poison Manipulation via insects and frogs, Disease Manipulation (can infect people who touch him or his blood with lethal diseases), Electricity Manipulation (can electrify his blood), Blood Manipulation (can convert small bodies water into blood), Soul Manipulation (due to the Authority's nature, his abilities alter the soul as they do the body, his fire burning it, his transmutation changing the soul, his death manipulation killing the soul, his curse manipulation withering the soul, etc, However, his summons do not attack the soul), Summoning (can summon swarms of thousands of venomous insects, arachnids, snakes and frogs), Transmutation (can transform those within his Authority's range into pillars of salt), Fire Manipulation (can ignite anything within Authority), Darkness Manipulation, Death Manipulation (can instantly kill anyone within his Authority's range), Curse Manipulation (can curse beings within his Authority's range, causing them to wither, dehydrate and eventually die), Resistance to Portal Creation (could stand on Nox's shadows without falling through to Nox's pocket reality), Death Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Transmutation (resisted his own powers backfiring on him), and Innate Anomaly Resistances Attack Potency: Street level '''(was able to defeat a fae in combat, who are stated to have physical strength surpassing human limits) | At least '''Small Building level (his flames were sufficient to melt small sections of a shopping mall to slag, his lightning could instantly disintegrate any normal person it hit) Speed: Subsonic (capable of defeating a fae, who could react to bullets) | Supersonic (Pro required Surging to keep up with Anthony) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Superhuman (easily lifted and threw several metres of stone and metal) Striking Strength: Street Class | At least Small Building Class Durability: Street level | At least Small Building level naturally (took hits from Alicia Stray, can withstand the force from his own powers backfiring on him), possibly City Level Stamina: High. Continued working without sleeping for several days. Continued fighting after taking several wounds, losing several litres of blood, and having his arm broken | Physically limitless, mentally comparatively low (due to the extensive nature of his powers, he needs to take a break from using his powers every few minutes, though this time limit can increase significantly if he is angered) Range: Human melee range with knife, tens of metres with gun and most attacks, tens of kilometres with summons (controlled his insects to swarm over the sky of an entire city) Standard Equipment: His knife, his gun. Intelligence: High. Solved the murder of a fellow mafia member within two weeks, despite lacking sleep for most of it and being under the threat of execution should he fail | Very high. In addition to the previous, he is a highly capable mafia caporegime, highly skilled fighter, and extremely manipulative and adept at finding psychological flaws in his opponents. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | If forced to acknowledge the contradictory nature of his beliefs, his powers will also target him when he uses them. His summons will be rejected by Alaya and erased from the world some time after they have been summoned, with them being erased quicker the more summons there are (though even after summoning enough to block out the sun over an entire city they still lasted for almost 30 minutes before vanishing). This is the same with the water he changes to blood, as it will eventually be changed back to more he makes. Feats: *Can turn people into salt statues – did this to an entire shopping mall’s worth of people. *Turned a city's water supply into blood. *Can infect people on contact with plagues that sap their strength and give them boils. Normal people are killed instantly, exploding into boils, while stronger beings have their strength sapped from them until they eventually die. Due to the infection’s self-replicating nature, even Restoration and Divine Armour are limited in the face of these plagues. *Can throw icy spears and project torrents of water with enough force to break through several levels of stone floor. *His fire and brimstone attacks were capable of reducing several shops to slag with a single hit and his lightning instantly disintegrated normal people. *Upon enacting the first 9 Plagues on a target, he can release the 10th Plague, allowing him to instantly kill anyone within his Authority range. *Can curse living things on contact to wither, causing them to age rapidly, dehydrate and eventually die. Healthier beings can resist this more, but even the healthiest and strongest normal person would still die in less than a minute. 'Notable Attacks/Techniques:' Authority: The special power of an Anomaly. Higher Authority grants the Anomaly a higher precedence in reality, allowing them to resist or outright ignore anything with a lower precedence, including things such as the laws of physics and gravity, and the durability of enemies. Authority allows the user to act on all levels of reality, allowing them to damage the abstract Phantasms, and even the basic Authority of an Anomaly can interfere with the Authority of Humanity, allowing them to interfere with the restoration of Phantasms, slowing down their reincarnation and causing them to come back incomplete, eventually killing them permanently. Additionally, all Anomalies have a special Authority that is personal to them, gained from their desires, beliefs and emotions, allowing them to warp reality and its laws, information and concepts around them to achieve a specific effect. *'The Authority of Judgement' - Anthony's personal Authority was created due to his desire was "to judge" Nox. This desire, combined with his strong (albeit highly warped) religious beliefs allow him to cause phenomena that fall under "God's Judgement", including: ** Sodom and Gomorrah: Anthony can summon and project fire and corrosive brimstone within the range of his Authority. This fire is capable of reducing stone and metal structures to slag even without a direct hit from the sheer heat. ** Pillar of Salt: Anthony can petrify things within the range of Authority, transforming them into salt statues. ** 1st Plague: Anthony can also release the ten plagues of Egypt. The 1st Plague allows him to transform water within range into blood. ** 2nd Plague: Anthony can summon swarms of frogs anywhere within range and control them (even outside his Authority's range). These frogs secrete highly virulent poisons from their skin. ** 3rd, 4th and 8th Plagues: Anthony can summon and control swarms of flies, venomous scorpions, snakes and locust . These creatures are not only highly poisonous, but their bites also have infectious diseases that have quickly advancing symptoms that can quickly cause total organ failure in humans, and in a swarm can strip a man's flesh to the bone in seconds. Anthony was capable of creating a cloud of flies large enough to block out the sun over an entire city. ** 5th and 6th Plague: Anthony can instantly infect others within his Authority with a virulent disease that can also spread through water, air and blood. This disease causes boils to sprout on the flesh, and weaker victims to instantly explode into a mess of boils, while stronger victims have their strength and stamina slowly sapped until they die. ** 7th Plague: Anthony can throw spears of ice and gusts of sleet so cold they seem to burn. ** 9th Plague: Anthony can snuff out all light within his Authority, and create a dense "darkness" that prevents futher light from entering. This darkness also dims the senses even if they would normally be able to see through the darkness. ** 10th Plague: Anthony can instantly kill anything within range of his Authority. However, he normally does not use this on a target until he has used the 9 plagues on them first. ** Curse of Withering: Anthony can curse anything within his Authority to wither, causing it to quickly age, dehydrate and eventually die. The Sight - ' Having reached the level of manifesting his own personal Authority, Alex can perceive the world as it is formed by Aether. Anthony's specific variation of the Sight allows him to sense what he perceives as "sinful" around him. As he perceives everything, including the souls and minds of people, as sinful though, this essentially gives him a sense of the world 360 degrees around him, having a sort of mental image of the world around him with matter, souls and minds appearing as shapes made of shades of dark red smoke. '''Restoration -' Like all Hallows, Anthony is capable of restoring himself as long as his metaphysical will is not broken, regenerating lost limbs and lethal wounds to his torso in seconds as well as undoing unnatural effects placed on the Hallow such as transmutation, curses and regeneration negation. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Antagonists Category:Insane Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Pillar Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Blood Users Category:Death Users Category:Insect Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Concept Users Category:Disease Users Category:Ice Users Category:Curse Users Category:Tier 7